Maybe Not So Lonely
by Just a person51
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Its Bubbline so I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my first fanfiction, so don't be too hard on me. Reviews are obviously acceptable.

The crisp autumn air, lightly blew through my long, raven black colored hair. my friends and I were walking to our houses after school. Finn, was to my right. He had blonde hair that was tucked in under this bear hat that he has had for a long time and because of his energetic attitude was kind of like the "adventurer" of the group. He was walking hand-in-hand with his girlfriend, Flare. Flare was a small redhead with a firery attitude. Then beside them was Finn's older brother Jake. He was tall and had brown hair. He was walking with his girlfriend Lady. She was from Korea and for a long time could only speak Korean. On the left of me, was my brother Marshal Lee and Fionna. Marshal Lee looked like he was flirting with Fionna and she was blushing because of it. Marshal Lee had short black hair and a smile that usually got all the ladies. Fionna was basically the girl version of Finn. I sigh and stuff my hands into my pockets. I was, like always walking by myself. I looked around to see red, yellow and orange leaves carelessly falling to the ground. Once on the ground they would be stepped all over. That kind of sums up all my relationships, I've ever had.

We finally reached our street. The group slowly began to fall apart as we all went our separate ways to our house. My house was the last house on the right. It was a cozy pink house that Marshal and I have lived in by ourselves. The house across the street had a moving truck in the driveway, which was weird because no one has lived in that house for awhile. "Hey Marcy, do you think someone is finally moving in?" Marshal asks me as we get onto our porch. I turn and face my twin. "Well, why else would there be a fucking moving truck." I say. I turn back to the door and unlock it. I let Marshal in first, then I follow him in. As i shut the door I see a flash of pink. Hmm weird. I think to myself.

I run up to my room and throw my bag down. I look around my room until I spot my red axe bass. I grab it then make my way out to my backyard. There is a hammock hung up between two trees. I smile to myself and go lay down. I shut my eyes and start to strum my bass.

(The song is I Just Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble)

I'm not surprised, not everything lasts

I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track

Talk myself in, I talk myself out

I get all worked up then I let myself down

I tried so very hard not to lose it

I came up with a million excuses

I thought, I thought of every possibility

And I know some day that it'll all turn out

You'll make me work so we can work to work it out

And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get

I just haven't met you yet

Hmm...hmm..

I might have to wait, I'll never give up

I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck

Wherever you are, whenever it's right

You'll come out of nowhere and into my life

And I know that we can be so amazing

And baby your love is gonna change me

And now I can see every possibility

Somehow I know that it'll all turn out

You'll make me work so we can work to work it out

And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get

I just haven't met you yet

They say all's fair in love and war

But I won't need to fight it

We'll get it right and we'll be united

And I know that we can be so amazing

And being in your life is gonna change me

And now I can see every single possibility

And someday I know it'll all turn out

And I'll work to work it out

Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get

Oh you know it'll all turn out

And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out

And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah

I just haven't met you yet

I just haven't met you yet

Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get

I said love love love love love love love

I just haven't met you yet

Yeah, I just haven't met you yet

Once I finish playing I hear something. I set my bass down in my hammock and stand up. I walk to the front and see this girl with pink hair. She was picking some stuff up that she had dropped. I walk over to her, "Hey, need any help?" I ask awkwardly. She stands up and looks at me. I stop breathing for a second because she was beautiful. "Um sure. If it isn't a problem for you." She says with a sweet smile on her face. I look at her eyes which were a violet color, "Nope no problem at all." I say as i smile back at her. I bend down and start picking up stuff. I can't help but look over at her again. She has a nice curvy body, a cute little nose that fit her face just right. She was wearing pink skinny jeans, a white shirt with a pink pocket over her left breast, and a pair of white converse. Once the last thing is in the box I start to pick it up. "Oh no that is not necessary. You have helped me enough already, I can take that inside." The pink haired girl says. I smirk and say, "I've got it Princess. I wouldn't want you to drop it again." I wink at her, which causes her to blush, and walk inside her house. She follows me in.

Once inside I set the box down and turn back around to the girl. "You sure do like pink, huh?" She smiles and says, "Yes I do. It's my favorite color." Just then I hear Marshal Lee calling my name, "Well Princess, looks like its time for me to go." I say as I start walking to my house. I hear her shout when I am on my porch. "My name is Bonnibel." I smile and then walk inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside I walk into the kitchen to see Marshall cooking. "What do you want?" I ask as I open the fridge and grab an apple. "Your bass is still sitting outside and it looks like its going to rain. Also I'm cooking dinner and our friends are coming over here for movie night. Maybe you should invite your new friend." Marshall says smiling. "Whatever." I say as I go outside and grab my bass. I look over at Bonnibel's house. I smile as I remember those big violet eyes of hers. Maybe I will invite her over to movie night. She could meet all of my friends and maybe then she could feel more comfortable around here. Plus I really wanted to see her again. I sling my bass around my back and start walking over to her house. I knock on her door and nervously wait. When the door opens I do not see Bonnibel, but this short man with red hair that is going white. It looks like he has strips on his head. I smile at him. "Hello, what can I do for you miss?" He asks me politely. "I'm looking for Bonnibel." I say. He smiles and leads my into the house. "You can sit over on that couch while I go get Miss Bubblegum." He leaves the room and I think to myself, Bubblegum. I smile and while I wait I start to strum on my bass. I close my eyes.

"That was you playing!" I open my eyes to see Bonnibel standing in front of me. I blush as I look at her. "Yes." I say as I stop playing. She sits down by me and says, "You are the reason I dropped all of that stuff. I heard you playing and I stopped to listen for a minute. Then when you were done, I tripped and dropped all of that stuff." I can't help but laugh, "That is hardly my fault." I smirk at her then continue, "but let me make it up to you. You can come over to my house tonight we are having movie night there." She smiles at me. Her smile is probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "I'll see if I can. I do have a lot of unpacking to do." My heart drops a little. "Well, I look forward to you coming so you better come, Miss Bubblegum." I say as I stand up. I see her blush a bit. She leads me to the front door and I turn back towards her and look her in the eyes, "I really do hope you come tonight." I turn back around and walk away.

Inside my house Marshall and I clean up the house, because it is kind of dirty. While cleaning we both are singing. Our voices together compliment each others well. I also am thinking about Bonnibel. I don't know why but I just wanted to be around her more. She made me feel good. I sigh and hope that she does come tonight. After we finish cleaning, Marshall and I eat some spaghetti. "You eat like a pig." I say to Marshall as he piles more and more food into his mouth. I take a bite and he says, "Sorry, I'm just so hungry." I laugh.

As we are cleaning the dishes, I hear the door bell ring. "I'll get it." I say hoping that it is Bonnibel. When I open the door, I see instead, Finn, Flare, Jake, Lady, and Fionna. I fake a smile to hide my disappointment. "Sup guys, come on in." I say as they walk in. I shut the door and walk into my livingroom. I sigh and look at everyone, they are all talk to each other and I once again am seven wheeling it. I walk up to my room and lay in my bed. I look up at my ceiling.

After a bit I hear Marshall call my name. I walk down the stairs part way and say, "What the fuck do you want?" I really was kind of grumpy. "I was just calling you down because your friend Bonnibel is here." I walk down the rest of the stairs and into the livingroom to see Bonnibel. "Hey." I say blushing. I nervously rub the back of my neck. All of my friends have smiles on their faces and are looking at Bonnibel and me. "So let's start the movie." Marshall says. I look over at Bonnibel with a big smile. She actually came. We sit by each other on the love seat. At the beginning of the movie she whispers to me, "Why do we have to watch scary movies?" I smile at her and say, "Because they are freakin' awesome. But if you get scared, which you probably will, I am right here." She blushes and looks at me. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a great night. She snuggles up against me and I smile to myself. At a scary part of the movie she jumps and grabs onto the nearest thing possibly, which happens to be my arm. I blush and she blushes to but she does not let go. By the end of the movie she is asleep on my shoulder and damn does she look cute. "Hey Marcy." I hear Jake whisper, he continues and says, "Nice." He holds his thumb up. I blush a lot and Bonnibel grabs onto me more and mumbles in her sleep.

After a little bit I wake her up. "Hey Bonnibel wake up." I say but she doesn't wake up. "Bonni wake up." I say again shaking her gently. Her beautiful eyes open and she blushes. "Did you just call me Bonni?" She asks as she starts untangling herself from me. "Yeah is that a problem?" I ask unsure of how she will take it. She shakes her head and says, "No, not at all. Marcy."She laughs and I smile. She looks at the time and gets up. "I should get home." I stand up with her, "I'll walk you there."

Outside my house Bonni and I walk to her house. The stars are out and it is just a beautiful night. I look over at Bonni and smile. She was looking up at the sky in awe. "We never could see the stars where I'm from. They are beautiful." She says. "Yeah they are." I say looking at her. Once we get too her house she smiles at me then says, "Thanks for inviting me tonight." She steps over and hugs me. I hug her back while I take in her lovely scent. She smells like strawberry bubblegum. "You are welcome." I say as we part from the hug. She smiles at me one more time and goes inside. I feel like I am on top of the world right now. I go back to my house smiling.

**So there is chapter two. Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

"So you and Bonnibel?" Is the first thing I am asked as I walk back into my house. I turn to see all of my friends looking at me. "What are you guys talking about?" I ask trying to do my best confused face. "Oh you know exactly what we are talking about." Marshall says as he wriggles his eyebrows. I laugh and say, "Look, we just met today. She and I are just friends. Beside I doubt she is into the whole lesbian thing anyways." I look at all of them and they all look kind of sad. They know that I get kind of lonely, especially being around all of them. "Plus who says I even want to be in a relationship right now." I say. It was a lie, of course I wanted to be in a relationship, I mean who doesn't. "Anyways, goodnight." I say and then start to walk up to my room. My room was painted red, black and white. It was a pretty big space. I had my computer, a book shelf that had all my books for school, my queen sized bed, and of course my bass.

I went and sat on my bed. After a bit Marshall came up to my room. "Hey sis, I'm going to make strawberry pancakes tomorrow, so you better be ready. I will not wake you up again." I laugh and say, "Yeah ok." He leaves me alone again. I slowly fall asleep.

"_Marcy, I promise everything will be ok." A man with a big white beard says to me. I'm holding my little stuff ed toy named Hambo. He is tight in my grip. I knew Simon was going to come back, he had to. He promised. Marshall was laying on the ground next to me, he was really sick. I sat beside him to comfort him. I started to cry because I missed Simon. I hear rustling in a brush near by and I assume that it is Simon so I get up and run over there. I grab onto the legs of a man, but that man isn't Simon. "Hello child." The man says in a husky voice. He smiles at me and I see fang like teeth and blood red eyes._

I wake up screaming, Marshall comes running into my room. "Marceline, are you ok?" He asks as he kneels beside me. I let out a big breath and wipe off my face. "Yeah, I just had a nightmare." He relaxes a bit and says, "Again?" I nod and then say, "I'm just going to go play a bit. To help me relax." I grab my bass and head outside to my hammock. This place with my hammock has come to be the most peaceful place for me. I lay down on it and put my bass on my stomach. I close my eyes and start to strum on it.

(The song is Say Something by a Great Big World)

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere, I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere, I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere, I would have followed you

Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something

By the end of the song I am crying. I wipe away my tears and go back inside. I look at my clock and its about 3:47. I crawl back in bed and try to get some sleep. I think about Bonni and that puts a smile on my face. I think about those big violet eyes and that strawberry bubblegum smell. I fall back asleep.

I am woken up to a pillow in my face. "Fucking Marshall." I mutter under my breath as I get out of bed. I go downstairs and smile when I smell the pancakes. I sit down and start eating. "You know if these pancakes weren't so damn good I probably would of killed you." I say smiling at Marshall. "Yeah whatever." He says as he eats his pancakes. After I'm done eating, I run up to my room. I open up my closet and pick out some black skinny jeans, a gray sweater with red stripes, and some red boots. I take them and put them in my bathroom. I get a quick shower then put the clothes on. I brush my hair as I look in the mirror. I looked like crap this morning. I had big bags under my eyes from not sleeping enough. I run the brush through my waist length hair a couple more times and then I stop. I brush my teeth then I grab my bag and head out of my house. The weather is pretty nice this morning. I meet my group of friends at our usual place and then we start walking. We get to about the end of the street when I hear someone shouting my name. Its Bonni. I turn and smile at her as she runs up to the group. She takes a deep breath before asking, "Could you possibly show me to the school?" I smile and look at her. Her cheeks are red from running. She is wearing purple skinny jeans, a pink shirt and pink converse. "Oh yeah sure. You can just walk with us that is where we are going." I say. Marshall smirks at me so I punch his arm. Bonni and I walk in the back of the group. "Sorry of I'm like intruding inon your group." She says looking up at me. I smile back at her and say, "No it's cool really. I was kind of tired seventh wheeling it. Now I have someone to actually talk with." She smiles at that but then asks, "Don't you get kind of lonely if you are always seventh wheeling?" I look down at her kind of sad, "Yeah, I guess I do, but I'm kind of used to it by now." She looks at me sadly and says, "I'm sorry that sounds terrible." I shrug, "Yeah but maybe I won't be so lonely with you around." I smile and gently brush our shoulders together.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been about four months since I first met Bonni. I never knew how big an impact one person could make on my life. A good impact, of course. Right now she was laying on my bed reading some science book. I was on my computer playing a game. Every once in awhile I would hear bonni turn the page of her book. "Is that stuff any interesting?" I ask as I die again. I turn my chair around and look at her beautiful face. Bonni laughs and says, "Well, it's kind of weird actually. It's this guy who said he had an encounter with a vampire. Then he goes and finds all of this evidence that they exist." I look at her kind of scared of what she might think about all this. "Well, what's your opinion? On if vampires exist or not?" I ask. She looks up at the ceiling and thinks for a little bit. She looks back down at me with a cute little smile, "Well, I don't know. I haven't really thought of it before today but I guess it's possible." I smile back at her then go back to playing my game. "Hey wait. What's your opinion?" she asks me. I turn back around and look at her, "I think that they exist." I say this without hesitation then turn back around to my game. I hear her huff then say, "Why do you think that?" I smile and just shrug. She huffs again but doesn't say anything. I peck over at her and see that she has gone back to read.

Later that night Bonni and I go downstairs to find our friends talking. "Yo, what are you guys talking about?" I ask sliding into the love seat. Jake looks at Bonni then back at me with a look in his eyes. I get that look so I then say, "Let's watch a movie. Bonni can pick this time." she jumps up and goes over to the collection of movies. Jake comes over to me and whispers, "You will have to tell her pretty soon. She should know." I bite my lip in thought, she did deserve to know, plus I know one of us is bound to slip up soon. We always do. "Yeah, you are right." I say to him. I look at Bonni, I just didn't want to lose her. I grab a blanket and wrap it over Bonni and myself. The movie starts. It was The Notebook, god damn it. I always cried during these movies, they were so damn sad.

By the end of the movie tears were running down my face. I felt a gentle warm hand wipe them away. It was Bonni. I looked over at her, she smiled at me sweetly and moved closer to me. I felt her arms go around my waist and her head lay on my shoulder, "It's ok Marcy, it is only a movie." she whispers and I can tell she is trying not to laugh. I smile and lay my head on hers. This just felt so right. Her and me, I wish we could be like this forever.

Bonni decides to stay over at my house that night. We go to my room and I give her an old band t-shirt and some sweats for her to change into. I go to the next room and change into some more comfy clothes. When I get back in my room I see Bonni and my jaw drops. She looks so hot in black. I smile and then shut my door. "Hey Bon, I need to talk to you about some stuff." I say sitting on my bed. I motion for her to sit down beside me and she does. "Now I don't want you to be freaked out or anything, ok?" I ask getting nervous. She smiles and nods her head. I look at her and smile back. "Ok, so you know how we were talking about vampires earlier? I said that they existed and you asked why I thought that." I say. She nods again but this time a little slower. I nervously look at the ground then say, "Well I know they exist because I am one." I close my eyes waiting for her to scream. The scream never comes, but I do feel a gentle hand on my leg. I open one eye and look at her. She looks lost in thought. Those violet eyes staring at me. "Bonni?" I say unsure of how she is gong to react. She snaps out of it and says, "Wow. That's... that's incredible." she touches my face and then continues, "That is why you always feel so cold and look so pale." I smile at her and say, "Yeah." she lays back in my bed and looks at my ceiling. I go and lay beside her. "So is Marshall one too? What about the others do they know?" she asks. I hear her yawn after and look at the time. Its getting pretty late. "Let's go to bed. I promise I'll answer all your question tomorrow." I look over at her to see her violet eyes staring back at me. "Ok." I turn off the light and crawl back into bed with Bonni. I slowly fall asleep.

_I was hungry, starving actually. My neck was throbbing and when I went to feel it, I felt two tiny holes. I looked around me and find that I'm in this cave. I stand up and my stomach growls. There was no time for food, I needed to find Marshall. I run through the deserted land to find Marshall laying where I left him. My stomach growls again. The closer I got to Marshall the more I smelled something. It was blood and it smelled so good._ _I could hear blood pumping through his veins and that sounded like music to my eyes. The next thing I know I bite into Marshall's neck. Blood rushes into my mouth and I can't stop. I can hear Marshall's screams but still don't stop until he is laying limp in my arms. _

I wake up screaming. "NO!" I shout. I feel Bonni wake up beside me. She grabs onto my waist and pulls me closer to her. "Shh, it's ok. It was only a dream." I feel her kiss my forehead sending shivers throughout my body. "No, it wasn't a dream. It was a memory." I say quietly. Bonni doesn't hear me because she is falling back asleep. She holds onto me tightly. I smile at her because she is really cute as she sleeps. I put my arms around her and watch her sleep.

The first thing I see in the morning is her violet eyes. They stare back into my crimson eyes. She blushes when she sees I'm awake. "Morning." I say to her. I'm still holding her close to me, but right now I don't even care. "Morning, sleepy head." she says smiling at me. I can't help but to look at her lips. I wanted to kiss those lips for some time now. I look back up into her beautiful eyes. Our heads start moving closer. She slowly closes her eyes. Our lips are inches apart and I can smell her strawberry bubblegum scent.


	5. Chapter 5

This was going to be the best moment of my life Bonni and I were going to kiss. Time seemed to slow down and it was just me and her. "Marcy?" I open my eyes to see Marshall standing at my door. I look around my room, the sun burning my eyes. "What the fuck, where is Bonni?" I ask really confused. Marshall smiles at me and says, "She is downstairs eating with the gang. It's like past noon." I stuff my face into my pillow, it was only a dream. "Leave me here to die." I say into my pillow. Marshall laughs and says, "Come on we both know that's not possible. Now come eat before you go on an eating frenzy or something." I hear the door shut and drag myself out of bed. I slowly walk down the stairs and make my way into the kitchen. When I walk in I see Finn stuffing food into his mouth and Jake laughing at him. Flare and Fiona are talking. I spot Bonni and Lady at the far end of the kitchen. As I approach them I hear them talking in Korean. Bonni is blushing while Lady is laughing. "What are you two talking about?" I ask as I grab a cup. Bonni quickly says, "Nothing." It was a little to quick, but I let it slide. I go get some juice out of the fridge then take it outside to my hammock, there was too many inside at the moment for me.

The sun is shining but the trees protect me from it. I am humming quietly to myself as I hear a door slide shut. I know it was Bonni, I could smell that strawberry bubblegum scent of hers. "Hello, Bonnibel." I say without opening my eyes. She giggles and says, "Hello Marceline." I open my eyes to see her. The sunlight was just perfect on her. She looked amazing. She comes and stands by my hammock so I move over and say, "Join me." So she climbs in with me. I start to hum again. "You know I really enjoy listening to your voice." Bonni says to me. It kind of surprises me. "Really? I mean you have heard me sing like once right?" she looks over at me and my insides turn to goop. "Yes and I like it." she smiles at me then continues, "Could you sing for me?" I wanted to say no but I couldn't say no to a face like that. "Sure. I'll be right back." I run into my house and grab an old guitar. I go back and sit on the grass in front of Bonni.

(The song is Fine By Me by Andy Grammer)

You're not the type

Type of girl to remain

With the guy, with the guy too shy

Too afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever

I'm not the boy who will fall to his knees

With his hands clasped tight

Begging, begging you please

To stay with him for worse or for better

But I'm staring at you now

There's no one else around

I'm thinking you're the girl for me

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If you never leave

And we can live like this forever

It's fine by me

In the past I would try

Try hard to commit to a girl

Wouldn't get too far

It always somehow seemed to fall apart

But with you, you, you

I can see what I need

I can dream realistically

I knew that this was different from the start

And it seems that every time

We're eye to eye

I can find another piece of you

That I don't wanna lose

And I'm staring at you now

There's no one else around

I'm thinking you're the girl I need

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If you never leave

And we can live like this forever

It's fine by me

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If you never leave

And we can live like this forever

It's fine by me

And it's never easy

Darling, believe me

I'm as skeptical as you

When I think of life without "us"

It seems like "What we're supposed to do? "

But I don't wanna come on too strong

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If you never leave

We can live like this forever

It's fine by me

It's fine by me

If you never leave

And we can live like this forever

It's fine by me

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If we never leave

And we can live like this forever

It's fine by me

By the end of the song Bonni is clapping. "You are so good!" I smile and blush a bit. "Well, thanks. Now move over a bit." I say as I crawl back into the hammock with her. We both just spend the rest of the day talking and enjoying each other company. She asked me some questions about vampires and I tried to give her the best answer. Once it started to get dark, I walked her home. "Thanks for a great day." She said as she gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back, "No thank you." _Kiss her_, I thought to myself. When we parted from our hug I looked at her, she blushed and said, "Well, goodnight." I smiled a little and said, "Yeah, um goodnight." I walked away from her house as she walked inside. I sigh to myself and kick a little pebble across the street as I walked. Life could be so confusing. I didn't know what to do about Bonni, I was falling hard for her. I couldn't just push her away anymore, she had become to big of a part of my life. I walked inside my house. Marshall and Fiona were playing Guitar Hero, they were laughing and having a good time. I saw Jake and Lady cuddling on the couch together watching them play the game. I walked passed all that and into the kitchen, Finn was feeding Flare some food. I walked passed them and up to my room. I wanted what those guys all had. I wanted love. More specially I wanted Bonni.


	6. Chapter 6

I slide some of my books into my backpack. Class had just ended and everyone was heading to lunch. I slung my backpack over my shoulders and made my way to the cafeteria. Once I was in there I looked around for my group of friends, when I spotted them in the middle of the room, I started to walk over there. "Sup guys." I say smiling. I set my bag down and look at all my friends, except Bonni was missing. I frown, "Hey have you guys seen Bonni?" I ask. Jake nods and points, I follow where his finger is pointing, I spot her pink hair. My heart drops a little when I see Bonni walking with a guy. "Who the fuck is that?" I ask Jake. "That is Braco." I look back over at them, Bonni was smiling. Braco was a tall, muscular guy with brown hair and not at all Bonni's type. Or at least I hoped it wasn't her type.

I sigh and sit down at the table. I grab my bag and pull out my lunch. When I look up I see all my friends looking at me. "What?" I ask biting into a strawberry. Marshall is the first one to speak, "Are you going to just let that guy take your girl?" I spit out my strawberry because I'm surprised he says that. "First, she is not my girl. Second, she can be with whoever she wants to be with. I already told you guys that I don't think she is lesbian, so why try right." I say then look down at the table. I stand up and grab my stuff, "I think I'm going to go just be by myself right now." I say sadly. I sling my bag over one shoulder and start to make my way out of the cafeteria. I am looking down and not really paying attention, I accidentally run into Ash, an ex of mine. "Fuck, could this day get any worse." I mutter under my breath.

Ash smiles at me, "Hey babe, I knew you couldn't stay away from me." He comes closer to me and slides his arm around my waist. "Ok, no gross get off of me and please just leave me the fuck alone." I say pushing him away. I start to run out of the cafeteria. I run outside and find a tree to sit under. I take out my food and look at it. It was all red. I took a couple of bites then just closed my eyes and leaned against the tree. I feel a couple tears run down my face. God why was life so damn hard? Why can't I just get a break? I just wanted someone to love me, for me. I hear the bell ring but decide to just skip my next class, Bonni was in my next period and I couldn't face her right now.

I stayed out under that tree until school ended. I hear the last bell and stand up. I wait for my group to come out, but they are taking longer then usual. When they finally come out Bonni is with them, Braco is too. All my friends are laughing with him. I was truly alone. I turn and start to walk another way, not towards my house but anywhere else. I didn't care where I ended up and I doubt anyone else did. I keep walking until I hear this sweet voice, "Marcy?" I knew that it was Bonni. I turn around and face her. She must of ran over here because the group was not close to her. She looks at me then say, "What happened to you today? I missed you in our class." I look at her and I want to just yell at her and tell her that she broke my heart, but I don't because that isn't fair to her, she didn't even know I was in love with her. "Oh, yeah sorry about that. I guess I just didn't feel like going today." She looks at me with concern, "Well is everything ok? You seem a bit sad and why aren't you walking with the group?" I sigh then look into those big, beautiful violet eyes, "I'm fine, I just was going to walk home alone that's all." She looks at me then says, "Oh, well I will walk with you." I shake my head, "No, you can go walk with that Braco guy. I'll be fine." I say Braco's name kind of bitterly. I turn around and start to walk away. I only stop when I hear her say my name again. I turn around and face her , "What if I don't want to go with those guys, what if I want to walk with you?" she asks me. I smile at her and say, "Bon, I'll see you later. I have to think about some stuff." I walk away again.

I walk around the forested area a bit to clear my head. She felt bad for me that is the only reason she was being nice to me. I think to myself. When I finally get home it is a bit past seven. I walk up to my room and open my door. I'm surprised when I see Bonni there. "Where the fuck have you been? I have been worried sick about you?" My eyes widen because I have never heard Bonni cuss before. She was worried about me? "I was just clearing my head and stuff. I told you I was doing that earlier." I say as I set my bag down on the floor. Bonni walks over to me and hugs me. I smile and hug back. She pulls back and punched me. I can see some tears on her face. "Next, time you need to tell me where you are. I thought maybe you had died or something." I wipe the tears off her face and laugh a little bit, "You are going to make a good mother you know that?" I say looking at her. She laughs and says, "Yeah, maybe. Anyways I have to go home, I have a big test tomorrow. I was just worried about you. Goodbye Marcy." She then gets on her tip toes and gives me a small peck on the cheek. She is gone before I can even respond. I touch my cheek with my hand and smile. Maybe today wasn't as bad as I thought it was.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Braco was just a foreign exchange student and Bonni was told to show him around?" I ask Marshall as we are watching tv together. "Yeah, you were all worried about nothing." I relax a little then think Bonni could still like him. I sigh and go back to watching tv. I hear the door bell and look at Marshall. "Nope, I'm not getting it this time." he says smirking at me. I slowly roll off my couch and fall onto the ground. Marshall is laughing, I give him a smile then stand up and go to the door. I open it and see Bonni. "Oh, what are you doing here." I say smiling at her. I was happy to see her. She looks at me and says, "No, I am still mad at you for yesterday." she walks into my house and past me. She didn't even smile back at me. I frown and follow her to the livingroom. "Marshall," I hear her say, "I need your help." I am actually a little hurt that she didn't ask for my help. Marshall looks over at me kind of surprised. "Me, really?" he asks. She nods her head and says, "Look I need you tell Braco that I'm just not into him like that. We are just friends.." I smile at her and relax a lot. Oh thank god, I think to myself. "Ok, I can do that, but why he seems like a nice guy? Do you have your eye on someone else.?" he asks then winks at her. She laughs and says, "Well he is nice but I don't know, I just don't think of him and I ever being together. And I think there is someone else." She says blushing. My heart breaks and Marshall gives me a sad look. My previous smile totally disappears and I look down at the ground.

Bonni decides to stay for a little while, but she can tell that there is something wrong. "Marcy, why have you been so down lately?" she asks me. Her head tilts down a little and she looks at me with those big violet eyes. I sigh and say, "I am having some emotional problem I guess." She continues to look at me as if I'm going to continue what I was saying. So I do, "It is just hard to deal with, and I haven't ever had these feelings for a person." Her eyes widen a bit and she says, "Wait, these emotional problems are coming from a person? I thought maybe you were just depressed or something. Who is this person? What feelings do you have for them?" I laugh and say, "Bonni calm down a bit sheesh. If I didn't know better I would be thinking that you were getting a little jealous." I tease her. She blushes but doesn't say anything else. I sit up and look at her, my eyes go wide, "Wait you are jealous!" I laugh and she punches me her entire face is red. "Ok, so maybe I am a little jealous because I don't want this person to steal away all my time with you." I laugh more then say, "No she won't." I look at Bonni and she looks confused, "Wait it's a girl?" I stop laughing and say, "Yeah, I'm am bi. Why do you have a problem with that?" I start to get nervous while I wait for her answer. She shakes her head and says, "Nope, I don't have a problem with that." I smile at her and she smiles back, if only she knew that she was the girl that I was falling hard for.

We decide to walk into town to get some ice cream, it was great just the two of us. I smile at her as she walks by me on the sidewalk. "So Bonnie, why did you move here?" I ask. I had been meaning to ask her for a long time, but always forgot. "Well, after my parents died, Pep and I moved around a lot. We just ended up here I guess. Hopefully we won't move again, I like it here." she says smiling. I loved the way she smiled, it made me feel happy because she was happy. "Bonni I like when you smile." I blurt out before I think of what I'm saying. I blush and she does too. "Really? No one has ever said that to me before, Thanks." I stop walking and look at her, "Are you serious no one has ever said that to you before?" I say looking at her very serious. "No, usually people aren't interested in how I look, but more in how think." She has stopped walking and turns back to look at me. I say, "Bonni, that is crazy. I mean look at you, you are beautiful. Like really beautiful." Her mouth drops open a little bit then walks over to e and hugs me. "Thanks Marcy." is all she says. I'm still in shock that no one has ever told her that she was beautiful. "Yeah, of course Bonni. I still can't believe no one has every told you that." I pull away and look at her. She was crying a little but still had a smile on her face. I smile back at her and say, "Let's go get that ice cream."

After we get our ice cream, I get strawberry flavored and Bonni gets bubblegum flavored, we find a bench in the park to sit on. "This has been a good day." I announce. Bonni giggles and then agrees. "It has been." I look over at her. She is looking around the park, I kind of stare at her while she does. She looks over at me and catches me staring, "Is there something on my face?" she asks. I shake my head, "No, I just kind of zoned out while looking at you I guess." she smiles at me then takes a bite of her ice cream. "This is the best kind of ice cream,"she says while holding a spoon full of it up. "No way, strawberry is way better. Here try it." I say. She opens her mouth and I feed her the ice cream. "Here try mine."She says. She does the same thing and feeds me. I laugh and say, "Your kind is alright, but mine is better still." she laughs too. "Come on everyone loves bubblegum. So therefore by default mine is better then yours." she sticks her tongue out at me.

On the way back to my house I get a text from Marshall saying that we are going to have movie night at Finn's tonight. Bonni and I decide to go straight there. Finn was neighbors with Fionna, they grew up together and are almost like siblings. They are so close that they even have the same style and attitude, sometimes it is kind of freaky. Once we arrive I knock on the door and we wait. Finn answer the door with a big smile, "Hey guys come on in." he says as he lets us into the house. Everyone else was already there. I look around to try and find a spot for Bonni and me and when I do I grab her hand and lead her to it. We all grab blankets and get comfy as the movie starts. We were watching The Lucky One.

Halfway through the movie I whisper to Bonni, "You know I just want to find someone like they do." I point to the movie. Bonni nods and looks up at me, "I know what you mean." I look into her violet eyes, they were such a weird color, but beautiful none the less. "Hey, I have to ask. Why are your eyes violet?" She smiles and says, "Well believe it or not they are part of an experiment that my parents did on me when I was young, my pink hair is a result of it also." My jaw drops, "Your parents experimented on you. That could be dangerous, what if something would of happened?" She laughs little and says, "Yeah but I'm ok. Lets just watch the movie. I haven't seen this one yet." I smile at her then lay my head down in her lap and watch the movie with her. She starts playing with my hair without even knowing. That slowly puts me to sleep.

Bonni nudges me awake and says, "Hey wake up we are going to play spin the bottle." She is smiling. I get up and we all form a circle around the bottle. Marshall goes first, it lands on Flare, he look at Finn and says, "Sorry dude." he leans over and pecks Flare on the lips. Bonni goes next and I was wishing more then anything for it to land on me, but of course it doesn't. It lands on Jake instead. She pecks him quickly on the lips. Fionna is next and it lands on Marshall. She moves over to him and kisses him. Then he starts kissing her back. We all knew this was going to happen sooner or later so we just move on with the game. Before long everyone was just kissing each other leaving me and Bonni. I look over at her and smile. I spin the bottle and since there is no one else playing lands on her. I move over to her and peck her on the lips. She blushes a lot and so do I but it was just getting her back for the other night when she kissed my on the cheek. "Let's get out of here." I say standing up. I hold out my hand for her and she takes it.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Bonni I think that I am in love with you." I say to her as we sit by each other. We were watching the clouds. Bonni looks over at me and laughs, "Stop playing Marcy." I look over at her and lean in and kiss her. "I'm not playing Bon. I love you." She slaps my face and yells, "You are freaking gross!" She stands up and runs away._

I walk up with tears running down my face. Glob, I really was in love with Bonni, I had to tell her but I didn't want her to freak out like that. I look over to see her sleeping peacefully still. I slowly get up and grab my bass. I walk downstairs and out to my hammock. Fuck life was so complicated I thought as I started to strum my bass. I didn't know what to play so I just strummed whatever I felt. After awhile I feel asleep in the hammock.

The next morning I woke up to sun shining in my face and the smell of strawberry bubblegum. Bonni. I moved a little but found an arm around my waist, the owner of it was still fast asleep. I smile and say, "Bonni, wake up." she puts her face deeper into my neck and mumbles something. She pulls me closer and doesn't let me go. I smile and blush a bit. "Bonni, come on you got to wake up," I think for a second and continue, "you are going to be late to school." her eyes open immediately after I say that and she starts to panic a little. "Bon I was only joking, it is Sunday." I say while laughing. She pushes me a little then lays her head back onto my chest. "That wasn't very nice, Marcy." but I can tell that she didn't actually mind. "What are you doing out here anyways? Weren't you cold last night?" I ask her. She blushes and says, "Well, I woke up in the middle of the night and you were gone, so I went looking for you. You were pasted out on your hammock so I thought I would just join you because I was still really tired. And I was a little cold, weren't you?" I laugh and shake my head, "No, the cold doesn't affect me silly. You really should of stayed inside because I am not really warm at all." I sigh. I stand up and stretch. Bonni gets too. She waits for me then we both walk inside.

Later that day, after Bonni goes home, Marshall and me are sitting playing some video games together. I finally say, "Marshall I think I'm in love with Bonni. Actually I know I am, what do I do?" He drops his controller and looks over at me, "Wow, I mean I don't know. With Fionna and I it kind of just happened." I had forgotten that he and Fionna were now an official couple. I sigh then stand up and head to my room. Maybe I'll sing her a song, I tink to myself as I see my bass out of the corner of my eye. I smile at that idea.

It was about ten at night. I strapped my bass around me and left my house. I quietly walked across the street to Bonni's house. I looked around her house and saw that Bonni's light was still on. I start to climb a tree that lead right up to her room. Once I reach Bonni's window I see her working on something. I tap on the window until she looks over, when she does I give her a big smile. She smiles back then opens up the window and I climb in. "Marceline what are you doing here?" she asks as I put both feet on the ground. I was nervous so I just say, "I was bored and thought why not go over to Bonnie's." I smirk at her. She goes back to her desk and I go sit on the edge of her bed. I start to strum my bass and she turns around and smiles at me. "Are you going to play something for me?" She asks. I smile back at her and nod, "Yes, I am going to." I nervously start to play, I was about to tell her that I loved her. I strum a couple more times but something doesn't feel right. I needed a piano for this not my bass. "Bon do you have a piano?" she nods and I smile, "Can I play that instead?" she stands up and leads me to her grand piano. "I didn't know you can play piano." she says as I warm my fingers up. "There aren't many instruments I can't play Bonni." I was finally ready.

(The song is Can't Help Falling in Love.)

Wise men say only fools rush in

but I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

some things are meant to be

take my hand, take my whole life too

for I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

some things are meant to be

take my hand, take my whole life too

for I can't help falling in love with you

for I can't help falling in love with you

I look at her as I sing, and by the end she is crying a little. "Marcy, that was.. That was so beautiful." I smile and stand up. I walk over to her and wipe the tears from her face. She looks up with those violet eyes and I ask, "Can we talk, back in your room?" she nods and leads me back to her room. Once in her room we sit on her bed together, I look her right in the eyes and say, "Bonni, I'm in love." Her mouth drops open.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your what?" Bonni asks really surprised. I smile at her then say, "I'm in love." She stands up and holds her head. She paces around her room, "Wow, this is a big surprise." I laugh and look at her, "Bonni come sit back down. Why are you so worried and pacing?" She blushes and comes sit back beside me. "It's nothing." I am about to tell her that it was her that I was in love with. "Bonni it's-." I get cut off by her guardian Pep knocking at her door. She stands up and goes and opens the door. When he sees me he says, "Bonnibel, you know you are not supposed to have people over this late on a school night." She says, "Yeah I know she was just about to leave." She turns and gives me an apologetic look. Pep smiles then leaves her room. I stand up and look at her, "I'm sorry but it is late and we do have school tomorrow." She says as she walks over to me. I smile and say, "It's ok." I pull her into a hug. "See you tomorrow." I say as I pull away from her.

I walk home and think, you didn't even tell her you coward. I sigh then realize that tomorrow Marshall and I are going to be playing a gig at school. I smile and get excited. I go up to my room when I get home and go to sleep.

"_Marcy why are your eyes red?" Marshall asks me. He has been getting stronger and stronger each day. I smile at him and say, "They just turned that color I guess." I look down at my Hambo, and a tear falls to the ground. It has been about a month and Simon still hadn't come back. I sigh then go look for food._

I wake up to my alarm clock going off. I punch it to shut it up. It breaks on contact with my hand. I groan and slowly get up. I go to my bathroom and take a shower, I brush my hair and then go to my closet to look for some clothes to wear. I end up grabbing some black skinny jeans, a gray tank top, a red flannel, and some red converse. I go downstairs and pour myself some cereal, Lucky Charms because they are the best, then after I'm done eating I go and brush my teeth. I grab my bag and my bass axe. I run back downstairs then outside. My friends are waiting outside for me. "Sup guys." I say to them as I look for Bonni. They all say hi and we start to walk. Bonni and I are in the back. "Hey so I heard that you and Marshall are playing at the school today, thats really exciting." I smile at Bonni and then ask, "You will be there right." She laughs and nods, "Of course!"

Marshall and I are setting up the stage for the concert. "Hey, have you told Bonni yet?" he asks ass he tunes his axe guitar. "No not yet." I say looking over at him. He smiles at me then says, "Well, you better tell her quick or someone else might." I glare at him then start tuning my axe bass. We practice for a little bit. After that people start showing up and the concert starts. Our last song is about to come up but so far it has been going great.

(The song is Counting Stars, by One Republic. Marshall is italics, Marceline is normal, and both is bold.)

The lights are turned off and then Marshall starts to play, I follow his lead.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

[Verse 1]

I see this life

Like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

In my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

**I feel something so right**

**By doing the wrong thing**

**And I feel something so wrong**

**By doing the right thing**

**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie**

**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

[Chorus]

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

[Verse 2]

I feel the love

And I feel it burn

Down this river every turn

Hope is our four letter word

Make that money

Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

**And I feel something so wrong**

**By doing the right thing**

**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie**

**Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**

[Chorus]

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Oh, oh, oh.

[Bridge 4x:]

**Take that money**

**Watch it burn**

**Sing in the river**

**The lessons I learned**

**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

[Chorus]

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Outro 4x:]

**Take that money**

**Watch it burn**

**Sing in the river**

**The lessons I learned**

Once we are done the crowd goes wild. People are cheering and yelling, Marshall and I smile at each other and then take a bow. We jump off stage and people are grabbing at us, it was like we were famous. A girll even comes up to me and kisses me on the lips, I push her away and then push through the rest of the crowd. We find our friends, Jake says, "Guys that was flippin' crazy!" he yells. We both laugh and I feel a tug at my hand, I turn around and see Bonni. I smile at her and she starts to lead me outside. I turn around to look back at my friends, Marshall gives me a thumbs up.

Outside Bonni and I sit under a tree. "Was that girl that kissed you the girl you are in love with?" She asks, I can see that she is kind of sad, but why would she be sad. I laugh and shake my head, "No I don't even know that girl. She just kissed me." I smile and move closer to Bonni. "Bon, I'm in love with you." I say as I put my hand on her face and look into her violet eyes. They grow wider as I say this.


	10. Chapter 10

I close my eyes and wait for her to slap me or to just run away. Instead I feel something soft on my lips and I feel arms go around my neck. Bonni was kissing me! I slide my arms around her waist and I pull her closer to me. We pull away for air and I can't help but smile. "Marcy, I kind of love you too." Bonni says as she blushes. I relax a little in her arms and say, "Good." I lean in and kiss her again. I can feel her smiling as we kiss. Her hands are running through my long hair. I hear a whistle and look up to see Marshall and all my friends. I blush then look back down at Bonni she is blushing to. We stand up and I take hold of her hand. She smiles and intertwines our fingers together.

I was laying on my bed looking up at my ceiling, just thinking. I thought about Simon. Thinking about him made me remember all the good memories we had together and then all of the bad ones too.

"_Simon, Marshall and I are tired of walking can we take a break." I whine as we walk behind Simon. He laughs hen says, "Ok, we will camp here tonight." Marshall and I drop our bags and lay on the ground. We were only ten at the time. After the Great Mushroom war, which our mother died in, our father left us in the care of Simon. He was a great guy, he really was but he slowly was losing his mind. _

I hear Marshall call for me so I get up and run downstairs. He is holding the phone and talking to someone. Once he sees me he says goodbye and then hangs up. He smiles at me and says, "That was a record company who heard about us yesterday. They want us to come in and play something for them. They may sign us!" I smile and hug him. "Oh sweet!" I yell. We both laugh and call our friends, we were going to have a party.

The music was loud and it was hot. There was alcohol being passed around. People were packed into my house all were dancing and having a great time. Marshall and Fionna were making out, Jake and Lady were talking and occasionally kissing, and Finn and Flare were dancing together. Bonni was not here. I frowned and push my way to the front door. I open it and feel the cool air on my face. I walk over to Bonni's house and knock on the door. Pep answer the door and says, "Hello miss Marceline, I assume you are here for Bonnibel." I nod my head and he lets me in. I walk up to Bonni's room and knock when I get there. When she doesn't answer I walk in. She is sitting at her desk with headphones in, when she sees me she takes them out, "Hey, what are you doing here." She says standing up and hugging me. I smile and hug her back. "Why aren't you at the party?" I ask. She sighs and says, "I'm sorry Marcy I just have so much work to do and I'm kind of stressed out." I smile at her then kiss her temple, "It's ok." I lead her back to her desk and then I go sit on her bed. "You don't have to stay here, Marcy." she says looking at me. She puts on her glasses and I say, "No I don't mind. I like being with you, but I will be right back." I get up and kiss her on the cheek then I run out of her room. I run to my house and grab my bass, then I go back.

I float a little bit and start to strum my bass axe. Bonni smiles and then turns and see me floating. Her eyes widen and she stands up and looks at me. "I did not know you could do this. This is amazing." She says as she starts to observe me. I laugh and say, "I'm your girlfriend not your test subject Bonni." She blushes and then smiles at me, "So we are a couple then?" she asks kind of uncertain. "Of course we are Bonni." I go back to strumming my bass. She watches me play for a little then goes back to work.

"This is beautiful Marcy." Bonni says. After Bonni was done with her work I decided to take her out to the most beautiful place I know. It was a hill that looked over a lake. The stars were out and the moon was big and bright in the sky. This day has been perfect I think to myself as I look over at my girlfriend. She looked really beautiful right now. She laid her head on my shoulder and I put my head on top of hers. She let out a sigh, "I wish we could stay here forever." I kiss the top of her head, "I know what you mean. I've lived over a thousand years and right now, here with you is the best moment I've ever had." She smiles and looks up at me and says, "Wow, that was awfully romantic, Marcy." she moves up and kisses me on the lips gently. I smile into the kiss, and slide my arms around her. I was truly happy with her.

"Hey, let's get you home." I say to a very sleepy Bonni. I pick her up and carry her. I fly her back to her room. "Goodnight Bon." I say leaning down to kiss her forehead. She smiles and grabs my hand. "Stay with my for a little bit, I sleep better when you are with me." she says blushing a little bit. I climb into her bed and slide my arms around her. She smiles and lays her head on my chest. Her eyes close and I watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful. I wipe a peace of her pink hair out of her face and just look at her. She was so different from anyone I have ever meet, and I've meet a lot of people. I smile and get up carefully so I don't wake her. I climb out of her window and then walk home. The party has died down, but when I get inside the place is a mess. I find Marshall pasted out holding Fionna, I trip over some people that are pasted out on the ground. I go upstairs and unlock my room I go to my bed and then fall asleep.

**So I don't know if I like this chapter or not. I might change it later. Ok, review this please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Marceline, where are you taking me?" Bonni asks as she tugs on my hand a little. I had decided to take her out on a date, to this place that has really good homemade apple pies. "Well, since you are my girlfriend, I decided that you finally have to go to Tree Trunks." I smile and look over at her. "Tree Trunks, what's that?" I laugh and say, "You will see when we get there." So we continue to walk down the side walk hand-in-hand. We talked about a lot of stuff like Bonni's upcoming science fair. Now I had no idea what she was talking about, but for her, I tried to understand it.

"Here we are." I say as I open the door for Bonni. She blushes a little before going in. A small old woman approaches us. "Marceline, its been awhile since you have been in here. Oh and who is this beautiful young lady?" The lady asks. I smile, "Tree Trunks this is Bonni, my girlfriend and Bonni this is Tree Trunks, she makes the best apple pies in the world." Tree Trunks laughs softly and says, "Oh I don't know about all that deary, but it has been nice to meet you miss Bonni." She smiles at Bonni then leads us to a table. I smile at Bonni as we are seated, "This place seems so cozy and sweet." Bonni says. I look at her and say, "Yeah, it is." We order two slices of apple pie.

"This is delicious!" Bonni says as she swallows her first bite. I laugh and say, "I know, I told you so." She smiles at me, "Thank you for taking me here Marcy." I smile back at her. She was so cute. "It's no problem Bonni." After we are done I pay for the pie and we leave. It is starting to get dark out, nothing good happens when it's dark out. I pull Bonni close to me, just in case, plus I really liked just being by her. I hear a howl and smile, Jake must be running around tonight. Bonni jumps as she hears that, "What was that?" She asks. I had totally forgot to tell her about all of my friends. "Bonni, I have to tell you something." I say and lead her to a nearby bench. "Listen, the whole group of friends we hangout with, we aren't well human." She looks confused by this so I keep going, "Jake is a werewolf, Lady lives longer because she is Jake's mate, Marshall is obviously a vampire, and Flare is a witch. Fionna and Finn at first we thought they were human but they can do other things that humans can't do, we don't know exactly what they are yet." Bonni is kind of zoned out in thought. I take one of her hands and hold it in mine. "Bonni? Are you ok?" She snaps out of it but I could tell that she is still shocked, "Yeah it is just a lot to take in for me. I mean here I am hanging out with this group of people for what half a year and I didn't even know." I lean in and hug her. "Bon, this doesn't change anything really. We are still a cool group of people that just like to hang out." I hear her sniff then she says, "Yeah but none of you guys are going to get old and then die. I will." She pulls away from me and stands up. It breaks my heart to hear that. "Bon-." She cuts me off. "Marceline I just want to go home right now." I look at her and there were tears in her eyes. I stand up and start to walk with her.

Once I drop Bonni off at home I go to my house. I walk in and Marshall is sitting with Fionna, "Hey how did your date go?" He asks, I sigh and say, "Awful. I told her about all of us and she started to cry. She said that she was the only one of us that was going to grow old and die. Marshall it broke my heart." I don't even wait for him to reply before I go up to my room and fall face first into my bed. What could I do for Bonni? I didn't want her to die, I had become to attached to her. I got up then went back downstairs and left my house. I went over to Bonni's and climbed the tree that lead to her room. I tap on the window and she opened it. I stepped inside then without saying a word I hugged her. Then I kissed her. She kissed me back. "Bonni, look I'm sorry for being what I am. I'm sorry that I will never die, but I can't let you die either. We can search for something to keep you alive forever, and if it comes to it I will change you if that's what you want." Her jaw drops and she says, "Are you serious? You would do that for me?" I nod me head. She smiles at me then walks up to me and kisses me again a little harder this time.

"So there is this concert tomorrow and I want you to come with me." I tell Bonni. I was laying on her bed watching her read a book. I don't think I will ever get tired of looking at that face. "Oh really?" she asks looking up at me. I nod and say, "Yes, its going to be awesome plus the whole gang is coming." What I didn't tell her was that Marshall and I were going to be playing a couple songs at the concert, the record company that wants us will be there. "Ok, I'll come." I fist pump in the air, "Sweet!" I look at the time and it was pretty late. "Ok, princess, time to go to bed." I took away her book, not without protest, and carried her to her bed. I lied down with her and put my arms around her. "You are so beautiful." I say to her as I look into her violet eyes. She leans forward and kisses me. She pulls me in towards her and I let her.

I lied in my own bed with my bass, I was practicing for the upcoming concert. I was super pumped up. I hummed softly to myself. I close my eyes and picture Bonni, I sigh with happiness. She was truly the love of my life.

**Review please :) oh and also message me if you have any ideas for the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonni's P.O.V**

I watched her play her bass softly, just barely plucking at the strings. She was deep in thought, I knew that look. I watched as the wind blew through her long black hair. Her eyes were closed and I don't think she knows the I am watching her. It would be hard not to watch her of course. She was breath taking. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark hair. She always wore dark colors and she had to have red on, just like I needed pink. Today she was wearing faded black jeans, a gray shirt, a red zip up jacket and then a red scarf. She did not have shoes on at the moment. All in all Marceline was a very beautiful girl, and because of that every time I was near her my heart pounded ten times harder in my chest. She made me nervous, but a good nervous. My eyes feel down to her lips, the same lips I had imagined kissing in my dreams. I had finally got to and it was even more then I had imagined. I was actually shocked at first because her lips are so soft. I smile to myself as I think of this and I'm sure there is a light blush on my face. Marceline opens her eyes. There were crimson red, very fitting for her. They were the kind of eyes you could just get lost in, you know?

"Bonni, were you checking me out again?" Marceline asks smirking at me. I would be lying if I said no. "Maybe." I say blushing and smiling back at her. She moves closer to me and there goes my heart pounding in my chest again. I feel her soft lips brush against my temple, I smile even more. I felt a small breeze of air and shivered, it had started to get cold outside. I felt an arm drape across my shoulder and looked up to see those beautiful crimson eyes staring back at me. "Are you cold? We can go inside, I don't want you to get sick." Marceline asked worried about me. I nod my head and stand up. "Yes let's go inside, it is starting to get late anyways. We probably should get ready for that concert." She took my hand and lead me into her house. We went up to her room. I smile as I enter because it smells like her. She smells like strawberries and fall. I go and sit on her bed. She grabs a black t-shirt then goes into her bathroom. I look around the room, that's when I see a picture of a man. He looks like a normal guy, brown hair, blue eyes, he had circular glasses, and this weird crown hanging from his belt. "Hey Marcy who is this?" I ask as I turn around holding the picture. She pokes her head out and says, "Oh, that is Simon, he was kind of like my dad." She goes back into the bathroom. I'll have to ask him later, she seemed like she did not want to talk about him.

"Marshall hurry up or we will all be late!" Marceline screams to Marshall. We all pile into an old van. Not going to lie it was kind of creepy. Marceline's friends own the van, I think their names were Keila, Guy, and Bongo. Weird names but who am I to judge. I saw Keila and Marceline hug and I couldn't help feel a little jealous, but all the jealousy disappeared when Marceline put her arm around me and introduced me as her girlfriend. "Oh, Marcy you finally found someone." I hear Keila joke around. Guy comes up to me and says, "Look, it has been a long time since we have seen Marcy this happy so please don't ruin it." I laugh and say, "Oh, I don't intent to." We all finally get into the van and take off.

The concert so far was crazy! People tried to grind against me but Marcy protected me. Then all of a sudden she was gone. I started to panic, then I spotted my friends. "Has anyone seen Marcy!" I scream because the music is so loud. Then I notice Marshall is gone too. Weird. "Introducing, Marceline and the Scream Queens!" The announcer says. I look up to the stage and see Marceline, Marshall, Keila, Bongo, and Guy all up there. I smile at Marceline and she gives me a little wink before starting. "You guys ready to rock!" She says. The audience starts to cheer. She laughs then starts to play her bass, the rest of the band follows her lead.

(The song is Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi. Marceline is normal, Marshall is _Italics_, both is **bold**.)

Once upon a time

Not so long ago

Tommy used to work on the docks

Union's been on strike

He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough

Gina works the diner all day

Working for her man, she brings home her pay

For love - for love

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got _

_'Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - we'll give it a shot _

[Chorus:]

**Whooah, we're half way there **

**Livin' on a prayer **

**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear **

**Livin' on a prayer **

_Tommy's got his six string in hock _

_Now he's holding in what he used _

_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough _

_Gina dreams of running away _

_When she cries in the night _

_Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday _

We've got to hold on to what we've got

'Cause it doesn't make a difference

If we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot

For love - we'll give it a shot

[Chorus]

**We've got to hold on ready or not **

**You live for the fight when it's all that you've got **

[Chorus]

I smile up at Marceline as she looks over the crowd and smiles. "Ok, for our last song it is a bit slower, it's for a really special person." She looks right at me and I swear my heart stopped. The crowd cheers and they start playing.

(The song is Love Song by Adele.)

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am home again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am young again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away, I will always love you

However long I stay, I will always love you

Whatever words I say, I will always love you

I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am free again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away, I will always love you

However long I stay, I will always love you

Whatever words I say, I will always love you

I will always love you

However far away, I will always love you

However long I stay, I will always love you

Whatever words I say, I will always love you

I'll always love you, I'll always love you

'Cause I love you

She finishes the song and the crowd goes wild. They all take bows on stage then start to pack up. I'm still in shock that she sang that to me. "This concert was the best!" I hear Jake say to the group as he holds Lady close to him. Fionna looks at me and smiles, "That was super sweet of Marcy to do." She laughs and continues, "Honestly, I am happy she found you, you make her so happy." I smile back at Fionna and give her a hug. After a little more chatting Marshall appears he looks at me and says, "Marcy should be out in a little bit, she is taking to the person who wants to sigh us!" He says that last part to the group and we all cheer for them. I feel someone touch me so I turn around and see Marcy. I give her a big hug then I kiss her. She kisses me back. My arms find there way around her neck and I can feel hers around my waist. We break apart and I can't help but smile at her. "Did you like it?" She asks looking into my eyes. "Yes of course I did, that was really sweet of you." I say then kiss her again.

**So review this. Also I don't own any of the songs or anything from Adventure Time. **


End file.
